A guidance device that outputs information such as flight schedule or the like in an airport has provided guidance information only in the language of the country where the airport is located or in a few languages of the major countries, such as English language, regardless of nationality or language of a user.
By way of example, a guidance device in Incheon International Airport provides flight schedule information in Korean language, English language, Japanese language, and Chinese language. In this case, users using other languages than the languages used in the guidance device may not understand guidance information or errors may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for a guidance system which displays information translated into the native language corresponding to the nationality of a user and thus enables the user to acquire the information without language discrimination.
In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0004852 (entitled “Multilingual automated selection and information system”) proposes a system configured to translate a departure or destination city name in a flight or ship schedule into a country code, automatically select a language corresponding to the country code, and automatically broadcast or display guidance information to a user in the selected language.